1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flying toy, the appearance of which is made to imitate a bird. The flying toy is adapted to move in the air by flapping its wings in the manner which imitates the flight of the bird.
2. Description of Background Materials and Prior Art
A flying bird of the general type of the invention is described in French Patent No. 1,604,345. The flying bird according to this patent consists of a hollow body having an elongated configuration formed of two nested portions. The front portion of the bird includes a mechanism for activating the movement of the wings by means of an elastic band. The elastic bird furnishes the motor force. Two flexible wings are fixed to the activation mechanism and to the body of the bird. A wind-up system, by which it is possible to twist the rubber band motor, is installed in the rear portion of the body. The rear portion of the body further includes a orientable tail fin which serves as a rudder. A latching apparatus or stop lever is provided which makes it possible to lock the activation mechanism of the wings during wind-up and before the toy is released to fly.
According to this patent, the activation mechanism of the wings is installed within the body in the vicinity of the location where the two portions, front and rear, nest. The activation mechanism includes two oscillating levers or winged bases which traverse two lateral slots within the body in front of the nesting of the front and rear portions of the body. Each of these oscillating levers or wing bases are adapted to be connected to a wing beam. The front edge of the flexible flap is attached to the wing beam, which constitutes the wings of the flying toy.
According to the present modes of execution of flying toys of this type, the manipulation shaft of the stop lever traverses, or passes through, a third slot provided in the lower portion, or base, of the body, in front of the point where the front and rear portions of the body are nested one within the other, at the position which corresponds to the neck of the toy bird.
The presence of this third slot in the base of the body and the arrangement of the manipulation shaft of the stop lever beneath the body presents several disadvantages. The presence of this lower slot in the body may cause the penetration of dirt, sand or other undesirable particles in the body of the toy bird during its landing. Further, the lower slot weakens the rigidity of the body of the toy bird. Additionally, the manipulation shaft of the stop lever positioned under the body forms a projection which can be openly exposed to shocks during landing of the toy bird. These shocks can cause the body to rupture and break, the direction of travel of the toy to suddenly reverse, or the condition of the toy bird to deteriorate. Further, the presence of three slots in the body complicates the installation of the activation mechanism of the wings in the front portion in the bird and also complicates the assembly of the two portions of the body. These operations consequently require great dexterity on the part of the user of the toy bird. Finally, because of the positioning of the manipulation shaft, it becomes necessary to use both hands for releasing the toy bird into flight.
Furthermore, according to existing constructions of toy birds of this type, the stop is constituted by a simple pivoting lever. The immobilization of this pivoting lever in its two extreme positions is not very well assured. Thus, this relatively unstable lever can pivot unexpectedly and position itself in an intermediate position. This could cause premature start-up of the activation mechanism of the wings. Additionally, the operation of this mechanism may stop in the middle of flight.